Cupid
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: This is for the Zosan Secret Valentine Exchange going on Tumblr and my Valentine was Sophiestaar! Sanji's job is to find people "soul mates" as he liked to call it or partners but when a certain green haired man comes in his office, he soon is going to realize that everything was about to change..


**This is for the Zosan secret valentine exchange and my valentine was Sophiestaar! I tried to write it the best I could and I hope you like it ^^ Happy Valentines Day! and thank you Aerle for being my beta! :D**

Sanji sighed as he glanced around his office. He was bored and there was nothing else to do, he had already cleaned up the room at least five times. He was sure that the floor was so clean that he could eat from it if he wanted to. Frankly, he would much prefer to be at the Baratie helping out his old man rather than staying here.

True, he was good at his job here, but it was just so boring! He just waited all day and when a customer finally arrived he had to listen to their problems to find their "ideal" partner. But unfortunately for him he was damn good at his job, plus the payment was good so there was no way he could ditch this profession.

He leaned against his chair making it bend slightly backwards as he started to stare blankly at the ceiling. Despite all of his complaining he was grateful that his beloved Nami-san had found him this job and he did need the money, he wouldn't take money from the old fart when he helped out at the restaurant, so he did need some sort of cash to pay the bills.

Sanji closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, he really should stop bitching about his job. But why the hell weren't there any customers today!? He was so bored that it could kill him any time soon. Besides, he was expecting this week to be one of the busiest since there were only? two days left before Valentine's Day. So why the hell was the damn office so empty today? Surely he wasn't the only bastard that would be alone on Valentine's? Maybe he should just have a smoke to calm his nerves dow-

"Sanji-kun?" a familiar feminine voice called out to him, as someone opened the door.

Sanji immediately jerked up from his chair, happy that finally someone showed up and not just anyone, his beloved Nami had just walked inside the office. He smiled at the gorgeous orange haired woman that stood before him, but his smile suddenly turned in to a frown when he noticed that someone else was standing next to her.

The man standing next to Nami appeared to be a muscular and tall man – well, not that tall, he was probably just an inch taller than him – with a nice tan, but when Sanji gazed at the man's face he had to choked down his laughter, earning a him a glare from the other man. Sanji couldn't care less, it wasn't his fault that the man had decided to dye his hair green. Seriously, who the fuck would dye their hair green?!

Sanji needed to use all of his will power to not burst in to laughter. He gulped and tried to focus on the rest of the stranger, who was still glaring at him and looked somewhat tense. He also had three golden earrings dangling from his ear and a scar right above his eye. He was… kind of attractive, if someone wanted the grumpy type.

When he realized that he was still leering at the stranger, he turned his head away to meet with Nami's chocolate brown eyes and gave her a puzzled look raising his eyebrow, ignoring the moss head completely. Nami casually walked towards the couch and took a seat, motioning to the moss headed man to do the same. But rather than doing that, he sighed and crossed his muscular arms in front of him.

"Do I really have to?" he asked. Sanji was surprised to hear that the man had such a deep and weirdly soothing voice. Before Nami could reply, the moss head started to stare at Sanji like it was his fault that he was here. "Besides he looks like a moron."

It took about a minute until Sanji realized that the moss head was talking about him. His face flushes with anger and gets up from his chair.

"You're the moron, you green haired bast-" He was silenced with Nami-san's obviously fake cough reminding him that there was a lady present. He gave her an apologetic look, but that was left unnoticed since Nami-san was glaring at the green haired bastard. He sat back down putting his hands on top of the desk bringing them together as he watched Nami-san trying to convince the other man.

"Sit down, you promised me," she said harshly.

"I didn't promise you!" he snapped. "I just lost the damn bet!"

Nami looked at the green haired man with her big brown eyes as she innocently blinked a couple of times, slightly pouting. She looked so cute that Sanji had no idea why this man wasn't a puddle before her. If it were him he would already bow down to the woman's will, but not this man. Sanji wanted to kick him when he gave Nami a bored look, averting his eyes.

"Oh come on, Zoro," she purred deliciously. "What kind of man breaks his promise?"

Sanji forcefully tore his eyes from his beautiful Nami-san and gazed at the man. So, his name was Zoro? Not that bad of a name for such a rude bastard. He intensely stared at Zoro. There was no way he would say no to Nami-san's gorgeous eyes and convincing words. If he did he was an alien, he surely had the hair to mach it.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of them glaring at each other Zoro sighed and sat next to Nami, she gave him an approving look as she turned towards Sanji with a frown on her face.

"We need your help, Sanji-kun and by _we_ I mean _him_," she said pointing towards Zoro. Sanji quickly nodded, there was no way Nami-san would need any help anyway. The same didn't go for the green caveman however, who was now rolling his eyes with annoyance. Nami ignored him and continued: "He hasn't been on a date for years and I don't want him to spend Valentine's alone _again, _so he promised me that-"

"I lost the god damn bet," Zoro cut her off.

Nami ignored him and continued. "So I decided it would be the best to bring him to you," she finished, looking hopefully at Sanji.

He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. He knew that Nami-san didn't like the scent of the cigarettes, so he just let it dangle between his lips, the sensation slightly calming him down. He looked at Zoro again; he was surprised when he saw that the moss head was staring at him as well. They started to exchange looks; Nami-san wanted him to find a girlfriend for him? A caveman? A rude bastard who had no idea how to treat a lady? Sanji's eyes widened when the moss head had literally growled at him.

"I'm sorry, Nami-san," he said averting his eyes from Zoro and landing them on Nami. "I don't think I can find someone for a Neanderthal like him."

"But Sanji-kun," she slightly bent over giving Sanji a delicious view of her cleavage. "Aren't you the best at your job?" she asked with a seductive tone, looking directly into Sanji's eye.

He gulped as his pulse quickened, he couldn't deny his beloved Nami-san when she asked him so… persuasive. He slowly nodded, giving the sign that Nami needed to get up.

"Okay then, I'll leave Zoro in your capable hands, Sanji-kun," she declared giving Sanji a playful wink. Then she turned to Zoro glaring at him. "And to whatever Sanji-kun says."

"Fine," Zoro mumbled still not looking at Nami, his arms crossed in front of him. Nami gave him an approving nod and waved them off, leaving the office but as soon as she did, Zoro did the same.

Sanji raised his eyebrow, where the hell was that idiot moss doing? He sighed and took out a remote and pressed the button that locked the door. He had no idea why there was such a button, but Franky had insisted that he should have a "lock in" button, because it was a SUPER idea. Sanji's lips curled upward when the idiot moss tried to force the door open. He should really thank Franky later on.

"Why the fuck is the door closed?!" Zoro growled glaring at him.

He shrugged as a reply, showing him the remote. He chuckled slightly when Zoro's jaw dropped with shock.

"You got to be kidding me?" Zoro snarled trying to force the door again.

"Not really, moss brain. Now sit down." He replied pointing at the couch. "I told Nami-san that I would help you and I will."

"You know that she just played you right?" he snorted. "We both know that you don't want to do this."

"What you scared, marimo?" Sanji teased him and he knew he had done well by doing so, since the damn marimo growled as he obediently sat down on the black leather couch.

"Marimo?" he mumbled while sitting down.

"It means moss ball in Japanese," Sanji replied, while opening his computer.

"I know what it means."

"Then why the hell did you ask?"

Zoro huffed. Sanji chuckled slightly, and it was going to be hard to find a woman for such an idiot. But like Nami-san said, he was the best at his job. He glanced at the marimo, maybe he wasn't interested in women? He didn't look like much of a women pleaser anyway. He opened up a blank page on his computer ready to take notes of the man.

"So, you're like a pimp, right?" the marimo snickered with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Sanji flushed immediately with anger and embarrassment. How rude could a man get? He glared at the green haired bastard as he lit the cigarette that was still dangling between his lips.

"I am not a pimp," he stated as the anger started to boil inside of him. "I make people fall in love."

Zoro burst into laughter, he laughed so much that Sanji could see the tears forming in his eyes, he was also clenching his stomach. Sanji gritted his teeth, crushing the end of the cigarette between them. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Now he was starting to get second thoughts, maybe he should just call Nami-san and tell her that there weren't any women for the green haired bastard.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" he asked his eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"Because," Zoro started his laughter dying in to a chuckle. "You said that you made people fall in love. Who do you think you are? Cupid?"

It had only been five minutes and Sanji wanted to pummel him in to the ground. True, he wasn't Cupid, but he did help people fall in love. That was something. It made him feel good knowing that it was because of him that they had met.

"Say one more word and I will kill you," he snarled and before the damn moss could say anything he continued: "Now I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and you were answer them properly so we can both get rid of each other. Got it, mossy?" he finished raising his eyebrow.

"Sure thing, curly," a smug reply came.

Sanji sighed; he had a feeling that this was going to be a long, _long_ day. Well, he did ask for it in a way. Maybe if he hadn't bitched about not having anything to do all day he wouldn't had been stuck with the shitty marimo.

"Full name?"

"Zoro Roronoa."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan."

Sanji hummed to himself: 'So that's why he knew what marimo meant.' He continued:

"Occupation?"

"I teach kendo at a local dojo."

"Hobbies?"

"Swords."

Even if that seemed a little odd for Sanji he didn't dwell on it and continued.

"Age?"

"21."

"Birthday?"

"11 November."

"Good, mossy," Sanji mumbled as he filled out the blanks. He ignored Zoro's grunting. "Now time for more personal questions–"

"Personal?" the marimo asked like he was hearing the word for the first time. Sanji rolled his eyes. This was the part he hated most. Usually when he started to ask the questions his customers would feel rather uncomfortable, but what the hell did they expect from him?

"Yes, personal. Is that a problem, marimo?"

"Depends on the questions," he shrugged. "Ask them, but I might not answer them all."

"What are you a criminal or something?" This time Sanji turned away from his computer to gaze upon Zoro. Nami-san wouldn't have brought him a criminal? The man did had a huge scar over his eye, it was kind of creepy.

Zoro gave him a sinister smile looking directly in to his eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he muttered averting his eyes from Zoro's piercing ones to his computer. "Sexual orientation?"

Sanji was waiting for Zoro to yell at him and tell him that he was only interested in women of course. But the reply was much more different than he expected.

"I don't really care about that. Women, men, it doesn't make a difference," he replied in a calm tone. Sanji raised his eyebrow. Maybe Zoro wasn't that much of an idiot. Even so he didn't put that much thought in to it and continued.

"Family?"

"Don't have one."

The answer was a little too quick for Sanji's liking. He glanced at Zoro, the marimo looked fine and by fine he meant frowning. Sanji was highly intrigued now; he wanted to learn more about the marimo. He glanced at the list of questions on his computer, he could improvise a little.

_Wait, what?_

Sanji mentally slapped himself. He couldn't just "improvise" to learn about the man? That wasn't ethical at all! Besides why did he want to learn about the damn marimo? True, the green haired man was slightly attractive, but that didn't mean he should just ask questions that didn't exist! He was trying to find Zoro someone… but he was someone too, right?

"Everyone has or at least had a family, marimo. Care to share?" he asked fixating his eyes? on Zoro. He didn't look uncomfortable, but he didn't look that happy either, he raised his eyebrow as he gazed at the blond.

"Isn't that a little too personal?" he replied in a calm tone, his eye looking directly into Sanji's.

"W-Well," Sanji stuttered taking a drag from his cigarette trying to gain some extra time, just when he came up with an answer the marimo shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I don't know who my biological parents are, but I had a foster dad and his daughter." Suddenly his face changed in to a more caring and mournful one. "Her name was Kuina, she died, and a year after Koshiro followed her."

Zoro was still staring him down with his piercing black eyes. Sanji shivered slightly, now he just felt like crap for making the marimo tell him something so personal. He bit down on his cigarette; he really should be saying something right now, but for some reason it felt silly. The only thing he could say was "I'm sorry," and he knew that Zoro wouldn't really care if he said something or not. A low chuckle caught his attention.

"That should get me plenty of chicks, right?"

Sanji frowned at him. Even if he was trying joke about it, there was something in his tone that made Sanji want to burst in to tears. He sighed and closed his eyes. There was only one way he could make up for this and that was if he told the marimo something about himself as well.

"My foster dad ate his own leg," he said, suddenly not really knowing what to say. He about to laugh when he saw the confused marimo's reaction; his mouth had slightly dropped and his eye was wide open. "The ship that we were both on sunk and we were stranded on an island for a long, long time. I don't even remember how long." He shuddered slightly with the remembrance of the memory. "I was a cheeky brat when I was young and when he gave me a bag of food I thought that he had more with him. But he… didn't."

"He ate his own leg in order to save you." Zoro repeated slowly.

Sanji nodded. "Yes… We were the only survivors." He looked directly in to Zoro's eye who was giving him a skeptical look.

"Why are you telling me this?" the marimo asked.

Sanji shrugged. "You told me yours, so I told you mine." He was slightly surprised when Zoro smiled at him, a normal genuine smile.

"You're an interesting man despite the fact that you're a total moron," he snorted, crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned back against the couch.

"You're the one to talk, you stupid moss head!" Sanji snapped, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like the smile that the marimo was giving him. He mentally slapped himself a couple of times, trying to calm down.

He took in a deep breath as he gazed at Zoro again. The marimo seemed confident enough and Sanji was starting to develop a certain liking towards the marimo. A sinister smile formed on his face, he had a very interesting question he liked to ask to the marimo. _Let's see if the bastard marimo could keep up his calm façade. _

He looked at his computer as if he was reading the next question then he turned back at Zoro. "Do you have any kinks, marimo-kun?" He was trying to ask this question calmly, but he miserably failed as a smirked formed on his face.

Zoro's reaction was priceless; the green haired man jerked up on his chair and loudly blushed, his eyebrows raised with shock.

"Is there seriously a question like that?!"

Sanji snickered and nodded. "From the reaction you're giving me I'm gonna guess that you do."

"I-I," he stuttered, "I don't have any," he finished, looking the other way.

Sanji saw through his lie, making him even more determined to make the marimo tell him the truth. He raised his curly eyebrow. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, marimo."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled then he scratched his head. "Fine, I'll tell you, I have a thing for… biting and being in complete control. I like to make my lover beg and wither under me, but occasionally I do like when my lover takes the control."

Sanji's pulse quickened as he gulped. Even if they were only words and nothing that explicit an image had popped in to his mind; a lust filled Zoro towering over him, licking and biting every patch of skin that he could find making him moan over and over again…

There was no other explanation, Sanji was losing it, the situation was hopeless. Why did he even ask something like that? Besides, why was he feeling slightly disappointed? He did expect something kinkier from the moss head. Wait, what was he thinking?! He didn't want anything kinkier. Besides, he wasn't going to sleep with the marimo. He glanced at Zoro, he needed to say something now, he had stayed silent for too long.

"I was expecting something a little kinkier since you were blushing like a virgin," he said with a smug tone. He snickered when Zoro blushed even more if possible.

"Not everyone is like you, pervert!" he snapped, but then he smirked, giving Sanji chills up his spine. "What's your kink?"

He could feel the blood rushing towards his cheeks, he lighted another cigarette. "I'm the one asking the questions, marimo."

"So you do have one," the green haired man stated, not wiping off the smirk that was still on his face. "I bet it's something really kinky."

Was it just Sanji's imagination or did the marimo's voice got a little more huskier? Now he was the one blushing loudly. "I see that you're going to stay silent, and then I'll just guess." Before Sanji could argue he continued. "Spanking?"

Sanji automatically grimaced at that comment. He had no desire in spanking. Zoro gave out a thoughtful hum.

"Not spanking then," he tapped on his chin with his forefinger. "Bondage? Dirty talk?" he asked curiously glancing at Sanji not wanting to miss any reactions.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched and he blushed even more. The damn marimo got it right! Dammit! His pulse quickened there was no way he would let the moss head know that he was right ?

He gave out a laugh that seemed more awkward then cheerful. "Don't be stupid, marimo."

Zoro raised his eyebrows, but then he smirked. Suddenly Sanji feared that the moss head might have actually seen through his act. But fortunately for him the marimo asked something out of the blue. "Buy me dinner."

"W-What?" he replied dumbfounded by the sudden question.

"I'm hungry," Zoro mused. "And I do remember Nami saying something about that you were a cook as well, so either buy me or cook me something."

"And why should I do that?" he snorted, raising his eyebrow and chewing on the bud of his cigarette.

The marimo simply shrugged. "I was forced to come here. The least you can do is satisfy my hunger."

That seemed logical enough, besides he could never deny someone from food. He nodded.

"Sure, let me just set up your profile and we can go to my place."

Okay, he did not have to invite the moss head to his place, but the damage was already? done. He could freak about it later. Right now the only thing he would preoccupy his mind with was the question of what was he going to cook. Zoro did say he was from Japan maybe he could make some onigiri? He did have a Japanese cook book. He quickly set up Zoro's profile. When the computer found a match, a massage would be sent to his phone. He turned off the computer and took his coat.

"Come on, marimo, let's go."

* * *

Zoro glanced around the apartment. It was neat and tidy, the furniture was fancy. Zoro snorted. There was no surprise that the cook's apartment was going to be fancy. As he was sitting on yet another black couch, Sanji was in the kitchen cooking, Zoro smiled to himself. He was quite grateful that Nami had dragged him to Sanji's office. Frankly, he had no interest in finding a date, he only wanted to know Sanji better and if everything went well he might even get to see the cook's bedroom.

Suddenly, as he was thinking a nice aroma filled the room. He sniffed the air, it was a familiar smell he couldn't quite remember what it was, but it smelled amazing. An idea formed in his head, he got up and followed the smell walking towards the kitchen.

He was silent as a cat as he took a step inside the kitchen. The cook was unaware of his presence and he was going to use that to his advantage. He slowly walked towards him, the cook was carried away by his cooking so Zoro was sure that the he wasn't going to get noticed.

Swiftly he wrapped his arms on Sanji's waist placing his head on the cook's shoulder. The blond flinched and jerked up a bit, but he didn't say anything. Zoro hummed as he looked at Sanji's hands that were elegantly cooking.

"Smells good, is that rice?" he asked getting closer to the cook .

"I'm surprised that a Neanderthal like you knows what rice is," Sanji mused. "I'm making onigiri."

Zoro's eyes slightly widened so that's why the scent smelled so familiar. "I haven't eaten ongiri in ages, how do you even know?"

Sanji shruged and Zoro's head bobbed along with it. "You said you were from Japan and hungry. I have cooked onigiri before, so I decided on that," the blond replied and added: "Do you like it?"

"It's one of my favorite," Zoro smiled the damn cook was so considerate. "Thanks," he said gently and not knowing what he was doing he suddenly kissed the crook of the cook's neck. Sanji's body tensed but he didn't say anything, so a sudden courage came over Zoro and he kissed it again, opening his mouth and sucking on the pale flesh.

"Have patience, marimo," he gave out a silent moan when Zoro dragged his teeth along the now pinkish flesh and bit it. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Will I have dessert afterwards?" he whispered in to the cook's ear. He felt the blond shiver and nod.

Zoro smirked and stopped his actions, but he didn't unwrap his arms from Sanji's waist. He watched the blond with awe as he did what he was best at; cooking. Sanji was simply flawless when he was cooking and it smelled magnificent. His stomach growled with agreement.

"Okay okay, I'm finished," Sanji chuckled. "Shitty marimo."

"Stupid curly brow."

"Shut up or I'm not feeding you," Sanji replied filling the plate with the familiar sight of onigiri's.

Zoro unwrapped his arms and snickered. "Fine, need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, you can head inside."

Zoro shrugged and did as he was told. Now he was really happy that Nami brought him here, he would never tell her that though. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, just before Valentine's he had found himself a nice hot curly browed idiot and from the looks of it the cook had no complaints.

They settled on the table onigiri's in front of them. Zoro was too hungry to wait so he grabbed one and immediately took a huge bite out of it. When he started chewing he let out an unintentional moan, it was the best onigiri he tasted so far and it really did remind him of Japan, making him a little homesick.

"By that sound I'm going to guess that you like it?" Sanji mused chuckling.

Zoro doesn't even bother to reply to him, he just nodded and continued to gobble up the rest of the onigiri. He wasn't looking but he was pretty sure that Sanji was smiling at him. He also smiled while chewing, this was probably the most considered thing that anyone had done for him.

"So you excited?" the cook asked. Zoro looked up to him and raised his eyebrow motioning that he had no idea what the idiot curly was talking about. "I'm talking about the dating program, you idiot. You might find a match, you know?"

Zoro swallowed. What the hell was this idiot talking about? He didn't want to find a match, he wanted to hang out and fuck with Sanji. Besides even if the cook sounded cheerful, it was obvious that he was forcing himself to have a conversation.

"I don't want a match. Frankly, I don't really care," the green haired man said as he took his last bite, wiping the plate clean. He smirked to himself and remembered the fact that the dartbrow's kink was dirty talking. Sure, Sanji had denied it, but it was obvious. "The thing I want is to see you naked , fuck you and make you beg for more."

A chill went up Sanji's spine. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this, he glanced at Zoro, who was smirking and his eye was full of lust. The green beast was full and now he wanted his dessert.

But dammit, he didn't expect Zoro to realise that one of his kinks was dirty talking. Damn that shitty marimo. Suddenly the green haired man got up and started to walk towards him. Sanji blushed, but he couldn't take his eyes from the marimo. Zoro continued to smirk and turned Sanji's chair towards him for them to be face to face.

He put his hands on the chairs sides and leaned towards Sanji's ear.

"Don't be shy," he whispered. "I'll make you feel so good that you won't able to forget it about days," he continued dragging one of his hands along Sanji's semi hard member, gently squeezing it.

Sanji's jaw slightly dropped. He had no idea what was going on, but he liked it. The only thing he wanted right now was for Zoro to touch him, but unfortunately for the marimo he was too proud to say so.

"Want me to touch you, Sanji?" Zoro murmured his lips touching his now red ear. "Do you want me to suck you off, Sanji? My hot mouth wrapped tight around your cock and you thrusting in to my face, wouldn't you like that?" Again he squeezed the blond's now fully hard member.

Sanji couldn't believe he was hard just from this, but Zoro's voice was so damn husky and with every word he feared that he might just lose it anytime soon. Maybe he should just say yes before he literally came just because of dirty talk. But before he could so he felt Zoro's soft lips on his neck.

"And after that you would come inside my mouth and I would swallow it all but with the few drops that escaped from my mouth, I would kiss you and let you taste your own cum." He continued sucking and dragging his tongue along Sanji's neck.

The blond slightly moaned as he slowly nodded, he couldn't take it anymore. The logical side of his brain had shut down and the only thing he felt was Zoro. Zoro's hand, Zoro's tongue and Zoro's presence.

"Say it properly, Sanji," he muttered his mouth still on Sanji's neck.

"I want my dick inside your shitty mouth, you damn marimo," the cook replied between pants.

Zoro chuckled against his neck and once again his mouth was against his ear. "Don't I get a please?" he teased, his hand playing with the zipper of the blond's pants.

"_Please," _Sanji begged with gritted teeth but just as he said the simple plead Zoro picked him up and laid him on the floor.

But thankfully the marimo wasn't slow, much to Sanji's delight. Zoro quickly got rid of the pants and his blue boxers followed them. Zoro dragged his hands across Sanji's legs feeling every muscle. Sanji moaned as Zoro leaned over and kissed the inside of his thigh, leaving a trail of saliva as he dragged his tongue towards Sanji's fully hard cock.

He kissed the tip and without giving Sanji any notice he took in his pulsing member, teasingly sucking on it, dragging a delicious moan from the blond. He continued to suck and lick as he felt Sanji go crazy with every suck. Sanji had put his hand on the back of the other's head and willed him to go faster. Zoro obliged him, letting Sanji push his head down. He let his tongue dive in to the slit of Sanji's cock and from the sounds Zoro knew that was the last straw.

"S-Shit Zoro," Sanji moaned out. "I'm coming!"

Zoro smirked around his cock, and did nothing to move his head; he let Sanji come in his mouth swallowing every bit of Sanji's cum. He glanced upwards looking at Sanji, the blond was panting and his cheeks were bright red.

Sanji gave out an exhausted smile, he really had lost it. Just now one of his customers had given him a blowjob. He sighed, the damage was done. The least he could do was continue this. Zoro's body towered over him, the green haired man smiled and leaned over kissing him. The kiss was gentle much to Sanji's surprise he slightly opened his mouth inviting Zoro in, the green haired man took the invitation sliding his tongue in . The blond could still taste the cum lingering in the marimo's mouth.

"You taste so good, Sanji…" Zoro murmured, licking the bottom of the cook's lip.

Sanji smirked. He had an idea, a good one. He sat up, catching Zoro by surprise and he took advantage of the marimo's opening by switching their positions with the strength of his legs. Zoro landed on the ground with a loud thud, Sanji didn't gave it much thought.

"I think it's my turn to make you feel pleasure," he whispered licking his lips; he could feel Zoro's erection strained against the fabric of his pants. He decided to release the green haired man's poor member and unbuckled his pants. He heard Zoro's hiss when his manhood was freed from the confinements, he bend over and give it a teasing lick.

He was quite happy with the marimo's reaction, he was moaning and hissing with every touch. Sanji let go of Zoro's member earning an unapproving groan from the green haired man. He didn't care though, he smirked and went for Zoro's already hard nipple, he sucked one as he pinched the other, and he was rewarded with another moan.

But he was genuinely surprised when Zoro's strong hands shot up and caressed his legs gently squeezing them once in a while. Sanji hissed at the sensation.

"You're legs," Zoro murmured. "They're so fucking strong and hot." And with that statement he squeezed again, making the blond moan.

Sanji panted. He couldn't take this anymore; he needed Zoro inside of him. Now. He pulled Zoro's hand away from his legs and towards his mouth, he took the first three fingers inside is mouth and wet them with his saliva.

When he deemed them slick enough, he guided them towards his entrance lifting his body slightly up. Zoro took control after that, pushing one of his fingers into his entrance. Sanji hissed with the sensation of the pain for a moment, but it was quickly forgotten when Zoro squeezed his neglected member. Sanji panted as the green haired man put in the second finger and soon enough the third one joined them.

Zoro thrust his fingers in and out, making Sanji moan uncontrollably, and as Sanji got use to the sensation, he rolled his hips meeting each thrust. When Zoro took out his fingers, he whined at the loss, but when the marimo smirked at him he remembered that there was a bigger prize waiting for him.

He took Zoro's member in his hand and slowly slid it inside of him. When he was fully seated on the green haired man's lap he took in a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles. He felt Zoro's hands cup his ass and caressed it with his thumbs.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Sanji smirked as he nodded. He swiftly lifted his hips and thrust into Zoro, earning a groan from the man. He looked at Zoro, his face was flushed and his eyes were closed. Sanji smirked as he repeated his actions, but this time faster. Zoro's hands companied Sanji's slim hips and he met every thrust with his hips.

Sanji was going crazy with pleasure and he could tell that he wouldn't last any longer.

And when Zoro's cock came in contact with that one special spot, his vision went white and he came all over Zoro's stomach. But he knew that the marimo still hadn't came yet, so he continued to thrust on to Zoro. Soon enough the green haired man released inside him with a loud groan and Sanji fell on top of him.

The marimo pulled out of him and wrapped his arms around the blonds thin waist as he tousled his hair. "Sanji," he murmured. Sanji hummed, giving him the signal to continue. "I don't want anyone else than you," he stated simply. "You don't need to find me another girl or guy."

Sanji felt like his heart could jump out of his chest any moment. He grinned against Zoro's shoulder and nodded. He was glad that the shitty marimo couldn't see his flushed face.

He didn't need anyone else than Zoro either.


End file.
